Teams Undivided
by SassySunshine
Summary: Team Yellow is brought on to Team Blue, stealing Team Green and some of T.B.'s most loyal players. While Team Red is partying at Ellenflower's igloo one night, they get an unexpected phone call from their sworn sports enemy...


**Hey guys. Another CP fic with Ellenflower!**

**Full summary:  
****Red and blue. Two complete opposites. Always enemies. Then came along green…not a problem. But when yellow is brought on to the blue players, something unexpected happens: yellow decides to pair with green to take down blue. Late one night during a red team party at Ellenflower's igloo, they get a phone call from the blue team. Now the two teams must work together and join forces to hang on to the title they always had…**

* * *

Chapter One: Face-to-Face and Phone Calls

It was a cool fall day. Team Blue and Team Red were training, whereas Team Green were taking a break.

"I just think it's a little unfair to be treated that way," I grumbled.

"Calm down, Ellen," Miranda said. I rolled my eyes. I guess I was overreacting a little. I grabbed my toes and pulled, when all of a sudden, we stopped. A new team was emerging from the gate. Green looked up from their water bottles and pizza.

Blue stopped talking or doing anything altogether.

"Why aren't you giving us our standing ovation?" a sassy cheerleader in front of the giant group snapped.

"Who the heck are you people?" Peachycheeks, a blue team soccer player piped up.

"Team Yellow!" the cheerleader replied. "Well you're on our turf!" I said. "Oh shut up!" the cheerleader snapped. I glanced at Miranda. Miranda shrugged.

"Okay look, you can't just barge in here and-," Peachycheeks started. The cheerleader cut her off.

"SHUT UP! Let me explain. I'm the head cheerleader here. My name: Sunnydayz21. Call me Sunny," she said coldly.

"You cut off Peachy. Nobody cuts off a person like that!" Nimicookie345 said. He was a baseball player for the green team.

"Obviously your name doesn't suit you," I said. Sunny shot me a death glare. I put my hands up for defense. "No need to get violent, just saying," I said.

"Well obviously the little baby is afraid to fight," Sunny said as I walked away. I stopped mid-step. I turned around with a glare. "_WHAT_ did you just call me?"

"You heard me," Sunny said, smirking. "I've heard how red has been the middle team."

She turned to face Team Green. "How would you guys like to be part of the most popular team?" she asked.

Nimi looked at her, and then Team Green. "One minute, please…" He got into a huddle with his team. The huddle broke two minutes later.

Nimi looked at red and blue. "We'd love to," he said, sending a fake grin in our direction.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, going mad. Miranda restricted me. "No! No, Ellen! BAD GIRL! ELLEN!" Miranda shouted, pinning me down.

Sunny ignored us and turned to Team Blue. "Prepare yourselves," she said. With that, Team Yellow left, Team Green following.

Odd silence…

"LET GO OF ME! THEY'RE GONE!" I yelled.

"Oh great. Now what?" Cookiefan23 said. She was a cheerleader for blue. It started raining. "You had to jinx it, didn't you?" I asked. Cookie shrugged.

**

* * *

**

That night at Ellenflower's igloo…

The party was interrupted when the phone rang. "Who the heck is calling us this late?" Miranda asked. I shrugged and put it on speaker.

"Hello? You're currently on speaker…"

"Ellen," Cookie's voice came. "Cookie?" everyone exclaimed. "You guys are on speaker, too. I'm here with Team Blue. We've come to a decision we thought we'd never have to do."

"Wha-what is it?" Miranda asked. "Sunny is powerful. Team Yellow is getting more and more popular, and so is Team Green. Some of our most loyal members have gone to their side," Cookie said.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"We're being serious," Treyofapple64 said. Trey was the football team captain for T.B.

"So what do we do?" Lemony Pies asked. Lemony was a cheerleader on T.R., or our team.

"We plan revenge," Sanddunesinwinter67 said. Sand was another football player.

"Then why are you calling us?" Kikikiwikiki. Kiki was one of our basketball players, like me. "Because…we're going to need to team up…," Cookie said. All of us went into shock, and the room fell silent…

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer. Yellow took green and some of blue's most loyal players…what happens now? Oh, you don't want to know…or do you?


End file.
